


Orders

by Geektastic_Hedgehog



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, I believe the term is, M/M, Mabbe, No happiness here, Sad, This is not a fix-it, Those seeking fluff depart now, Whump, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektastic_Hedgehog/pseuds/Geektastic_Hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst. Not a fix-it. No happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

“A cellist?” Clint asked in between barks of laughter.

Coulson smiled the obvious warmth showing as he allowed his restraint to slip, and laughter filled his eyes.

* * *

“No, really, did you see that guy? He took out those agents like they were nothing. That is someone I wouldn’t mind having on my team.”

“That could be arranged,” Coulson replied, raising an eyebrow conspiratorially.

“Talk like that makes it seem like you’re playing favorites, Agent.”

“Never,” Coulson said, straight-faced, even as he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

“You owe me a new bow for that one.”

“It’s not my fault you decided to take on a full contingent, close range,” Coulson snapped, tying off a bandage on Clint’s arm.

“Sorry but they were headed for y—”

“I know,” Coulson said quietly, resting his forehead against Clint’s. “Don’t ever try to save my life again.”

Clint chuckled thickly, “No promises.”

* * *

Clint could feel it in his mind, could see what it-no what Clint- was doing. He tried to stop, tried to wrestle free, but he only fell deeper, and everything went black.

* * *

Clint didn’t want to wake up without him. Better to have never woken up at all. Night after night he woke up screaming, shouting for someone who couldn’t answer. Nightmares of a madman’s laugh, of the madman stabbing Coulson, of Clint stabbing Coulson, Coulson dying, his Coulson, his Phil-haunted his sleep. The nightmare didn’t stop when he woke, only continued in a different form.

* * *

A year had passed since the last anniversary Clint and Phil were to have. Coulson had been surprisingly conscientious of them. Clint used to make fun of his Type A calendar keeping, but now he would kill to have Coulson back, for calendar keeping, for missions, for anything and everything. He did kill. Whatever alien, robot, or megalomaniac that was dumb enough to get in the way. The team stepped back and let him loose. They all knew what it was to lose someone. They all knew what it was to want to lose themselves. None of them knew how to help except to hand him another quiver. The pain would never leave, the anniversaries, of happiness or death, would never stop reminding him. Clint wished he had disobeyed Phil on the only order that ever counted.

_“Don’t ever try to save my life again.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in...the summer sometime. August? Anyways, clearly announcements of a certain character's return had not reached me, because I do not time travel. Honestly, I only will believe it when I see it because Moffat.   
> If this actually managed to wound your soul (I have no faith in my writing prowess) PM me...or message me...or whatever it's called here, and I will send you fluff. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as long as the remain polite (although critical is okay). My friend Caslocked edited it for me, any remaining mistakes are my own.  
> Most references in this fic are either obvious or created, except for the man taking out the agents. That was Thor.


End file.
